The Apology
by ThePassing
Summary: Hermione died shortly after the battle at the Department of Mysteries in Harry's fifth year. Here is what happens after.


(A/N) This is based off of the Apology Song from The Book of Life. The setting is in the infirmary after the battle at the Ministry where Sirius goes through the veil.

Harry sat there next to Hermione's bed and rolled his wand between his fingers. He had so many regrets that it was eating away at him. Dumbledore, the order, and most of the DA were all watching out of sight to give some respect, though none were far enough away to where they could not hear what Harry was saying to Hermione.

"I am so sorry, it's all my fault" Harry whispered hoarsely to the sleeping girl. "I should have listened to you. It was a trap. Please forgive me. My love, I need you. But there is now way for me to win this war. I cannot win this war."

The people listening shuffled away quickly as they heard this. All of a sudden Madame Pomfrey rushed through and directed Harry to step away. Harry did so without complaint and just watched Hermione as the diagnostic spells hit her. All of a sudden Madame Pomfrey started to become frantic.

"We are losing her. The curse damage is spreading through the rest of her internal organs. I can't seem to do anything to stop it. She is going into cardiac arrest." Madame Pomfrey started shouting for potions, and casted spells so fast that any duelist would have been drooling at the speed and accuracy had the situation not been so dire. All of a sudden Madame Pomfrey stopped. She waited then slowly turned.

"Mr. Potter... she is gone. There is nothing we can do for her."

The moment Harry heard this he collapsed. His one true love had died. Because of him. That was before he could ever tell her that he loved her. In another place and another time Harry might have used this to fight Voldemort with a new vengeance and finally kill him. But it was not to be. Harry grew cold to everything. There was nothing left for him here. His parent's, dead, his godfather, dead, and now his true love was gone. Harry slowly walked away and didn't even seem to notice the others in the infirmary spying on him. He didn't care anymore. So he slowly traipsed up to the seventh floor. He stared blankly at the wall before pacing three times before it

" _I need a place to honor Hermione."_ Harry thought.

A door appeared and Harry slipped inside. It was a simple door, nothing that would look out of place on a muggle's house. Dumbledore caught the edge of the door before it could close and motioned everyone inside after quickly thinking of a place to watch what would happen to Harry. As everyone piled in they all saw Harry sitting on a couch with a guitar. Everyone grew confused at this because from what they all knew, Harry had never even touched a guitar much less played one. Soon everyone was brought out of their thoughts by the guitar starting to be played. And Harry started to sing shortly after.

"Mione, I am humble, for tonight I understand

Your holy blood was never meant to decorate the land

You've suffered great injustice, so have many before you

I offer an apology, and one long overdue

I am sorry

Mione I am sorry,

Hear my song, and know I sing the truth

Although I was born to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight

And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live (x2)

Mione, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath

To tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death

Many years full of adventure, that to our heart we sent

Here and now with my amends, the senseless suffering ends

I am sorry,

Mione I am sorry,

Hear my song, and know I sing the truth

Although I was born to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight

And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live (x2)

And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love...

Love will truly live"

There were no dry eyes after the song ended and many felt pity for the boy who had lost everything.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his heart. _"For my love; I will see you soon"_ Harry thought.

"Avada Kedavra"


End file.
